role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Jack
Iron Jack (アイアンジャック, Aian Jack) is a robot gangster, a former robot boxer and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Iron Jack is a hard working, mostly silent and aggressive thug. He is the least intelligent of the robot gangsters, but makes up for that by being their strongest member. He functions like a mix between a tank and a boxer, in short; he's not somebody you want to mess with. Out of the three main robot gangsters, he is also the most impulsive and does not tend to think his plans through. History Debut: Flamingo vs. Gevaudan! They Shall Not Pass! Metal Hustle Iron Jack showed up in a city along with Bullets and Gevaudan to wreak havoc, but Iron Jack was then challenged by both Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and ZyouhEagle. After brawling with Ex-Aid for a bit, Iron Jack then turned his attention to ZyouhEagle and battled him, but he was defeated when ZyouhEagle slashed him across many times and blasted at him as well. Iron Jack then got up and flew away, but he was then shot down by an incoming Bullets, who feel down with him. Iron Jack and Bullets then both got back up and took off, retreating. Customer Service! Helping the Good Baltan Iron Jack along with Bullets and Gevaudan returned at Fukuoka to track down and defeat FlamingoMask after what he did to them last time at some woods in Canada. Iron Jack was the most eager to battle FlamingoMask again and was also as eager to demolish the "Kaiju Sakaba", the tavern FlamingoMask was "hiding" in. As the three robot gangsters closed in on the tavern, FlamingoMask and Manager Baltan stepped outside, ready to fight back and to defend the tavern. Gevaudan then ordered both Iron Jack and Bullets to open fire at the two, which they did. FlamingoMask then created a light shield to deflect Bullets's and Iron Jacks's laser rounds. Manager Baltan then flew up and fought off against Bullets and Iron Jack, while FlamingoMask fought off against Gevaudan. Iron Jack fired his Plasma Grenades at Manager Baltan, creating an explosion near him, Manager Baltan then leaped away. Bullets then fired a barrage of laser blasts at Manager Baltan with his sub-laser gun, but this time Manager Baltan rolled away from the laser rounds before they could hit him. Manager Baltan then got back up and summoned a ton of illusion clones of himself to confuse and distract Bullets and Iron Jack. Bullets and Iron Jack began to attack and open fire on all of the illusions. As Iron Jack and Bullets finished off all of the illusion clones, Manager Baltan then sneaked up and flew at Bullets and Iron Jack, ramming them both down to the ground. Manager Baltan then used his Red Freezing Ray at them both. With Bullets and Iron Jack now standing still, Manager Baltan then fired his White Destruction Ray at the two, sending them flying aways and defeating them both. After Gevaudan's defeat, all three robot gangsters then got up and retreated. Blood and Poison: Battle of the Undead Killers Due to the past failure of four of Gevaudan's assassin kaijins, Gevaudan then ordered his subordinates Iron Jack and Bullets to come up with their own strategies to eliminate FlamingoMask. Iron Jack had a plan of his own and was commissioned by Gevaudan to go ahead with his plan to get rid of FlamingoMask. Iron Jack then flew off to find FlamingoMask and acted out his plan. Meanwhile with FlamingoMask, after doing some more sight-seeing, a black bomber-jet like object could then be seen flying towards FlamingoMask's area. FlamingoMask was eager to check it out (as per usual) and then flew up to see what was flying up in the sky. It didn't tale long for FlamingoMask to figure out that the flying perpetrator was none other than Iron Jack, one of the top men of the Mecha Gang. Iron Jack and FlamingoMask then battled in the sky for a little longer, up until Iron Jack bashed FlamingoMask down hurling to the ground with his wrecking ball hands. As FlamingoMask got back up, he began to ask Iron Jack some questions, such as why he came there alone. Iron Jack corrected FlamingoMask by revealing that he didn't actually come alone; as he had hired two undead hitmen kaijin to exterminate FlamingoMask. Iron Jack then revealed to FlamingoMask the two hitmen monsters Fudaro, the poisonous zombie and Geno-Bat, the killer vampire. Iron Jack then commanded the two kaijin to attack FlamingoMask and then flew off, leaving the three on their own to fight. Project Spartan Iron Jack (along with Bullets) both decided to work together to get defeat FlamingoMask to impress their boss Gevaudan, but both of them realized that they couldn't defeat him on their own so they obtained Spartans GX for their fight against FlamingoMask. During FlamingoMask's fight with Spartans TC, FlamingoMask was shot in the back by an energy ray. As he turned around, he saw another giant mecha appear to combat against him; it was Spartans GX and it was being piloted by two of the Mecha Gang's top men, Bullets and Iron Jack. Spartans GX and Spartans TC began to open laser fire at FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to get caught up in the crossfire. Luckily though, help was on the way, as then Kamen Rider Ex-Aid appeared to assist FlamingoMask in the fight against the two Spartan robots. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid went to fight Spartans GX, while FlamingoMask went to fight against Spartans TC. Iron Jack saw Ex-Aid and remembered him back from their brawl in Tokyo, to which Bullets remembered as well, getting furious. Bullets and Iron Jack then drove Spartans GX over to fight Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid changed into his Double Action Gamer Level XX form, appearing separately from the single body, having jumped up in time to avoid the attack. Spartans GX then fired two Platinum Rays from it's claws directly at Ex-Aid's Level XX forms; to which Ex-Aid's Level XX forms dodged to avoid the beam. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then slashed at Spartans GX with his blade, causing Spartans GX to spin about. Spartans GX then flew up and then activated it's "Punch-Punch-Claw" attack against Ex-Aid's Level XX forms, punching at the two. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then rolled out of the way of the Punch-Punch-Claw attack, leaping and avoiding the attack. Ex-Aid's Level XX forms then fired their guns at Spartans GX, followed up by smashing Spartans GX in the head with a giant hammer. Spartans GX then began to spin around and around like a top at fast speeds, ramming itself against Ex-Aid's Level XX forms. Both Ex-Aids closed their covers, causing the two to merge back into Ex-Aid, who then pulled out a different cartridge of similar size, pushing a button on it. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then changed into his Maximum Gamer Level 99 form and then jumped upward, punching at Spartans GX's chest hard. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid then reappeared behind Spartans GX's back, kicking it in the back. Spartans GX fought back by punching it's claws at Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid's chest, followed up Spartans GX firing it's eye lasers and Platinum Rays at Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid was hit by the lasers, but skidded back. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid then ran up and lifted Spartans GX up, then threw him in the air. Spartans GX landed down and prepared to make another charge against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid. Spartans GX bashed it's head against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid, only for Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid to punch it in the chest in retaliation, followed up by Spartans GX firing it's Disc Missiles against Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid took the blast head-on, barely slowed but still moving, punching the mech in the chest again, and again, before kicking it upward. Spartans GX was sent flying up, Ex-Aid floated upwards and then used his Maximum Critical Break attack; his energy channeling into a powerful kick, which is delivered directly to Spartans GX's chest, creating a large hole in it. Spartans GX then landed down, his eyes dimmed as smoke emitted from the hole in his chest. Spartans GX then fell over and exploded, destroying Spartans GX. Bullets and Iron Jack were then sent flying away from the blast, defeating them as well. Lights Out for FlamingoMask After the failure of Spartans GX and that FlamingoMask had relocated to Kagoshima along with the Units, Iron Jack was then assigned by Gevaudan to send in a new assassin kaijin to kill FlamingoMask. Iron Jack accepted this offer and sent in his newest kajin, Bat Sister (who was resistant to FlamingoMask's light powers) to takedown FlamingoMask. Needless to say, Iron Jack was not pleased to hear later on when that Bat Sister was defeated. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Iron Jack was present during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score; Iron Jack very much liked this plan, as did Bullets. Iron Jack was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Iron Jack, Bullets and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. After Gevaudan left, Iron Jack and Bullets then sat with the other assasin kaijin, now onto their business. Snowstorm of Peril Iron Jack made a brief appearance where he, Bullets, Barbe Q, and Salamander stood as guards for Gevaudan and Dr. Borg as they assigned Gillamen their mission to control Freezer Robot and to attack Halewia, Hawaii in hopes of destroying FlamingoMask. Gillamen then took off, going to work. Barettaka! Gevaudan made a speech to the rest of his assassin kaijin, speaking to them that the time had come to wage an open war against FlamingoMask and the Units; as Dr. Borg had now finished up the last mechas to send out. After sending out all of the assassin kaijins to go all out, Gevaudan then assigned Bullets and Iron Jack to dispatch a team of assassin kaijins to take down FlamingoMask. Bullets and Iron Jack accepted the mission and then took off. Before FlamingoMask and the Units could do any searching for the three missing Units, the Mecha Gang had arrived (specifically, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dangan, Geno-Bat, Sadler, Fudora and Barbe Q) on their motorcycles to hunt down FlamingoMask. Bullets menaced the group for a bit, before then a crossbow bolt nicks at Bullet's horns, then followed up by black dust entering the scene. The rest of the assassin kaijins get up and slowly advance towards FlamingoMask and the Units. FlamingoMask and the Units slowly advances towards as well. Then, out from the shadows, FoxMask appeared, intimidating the Mecha Gang. Bullets and Iron Jack then ordered the rest of the assassin kaijins to attack. Towards the end of the fight, with only Bullets, Iron Jack and Barbe Q left, the three villains left, with Geno-Bat, Dangan, Fudora and Sadler then retreating as well. Salamander's Great Proposition Iron Jack later appeared at the Mecha Galgen Gang HQ, where he was seen sitting down at the table. Iron Jack was the most quiet during the conversation, commenting on how the loss of three of their assassin kaijins was bad and was the most visibly distressed about it. Then Salamander arrived and began to conversate with Gevaudan, going on a long conversation with Gevaudan; Bullets and Iron Jack mainly sat by and watched quietly. Following the end and approval of Salamander's speech, Gevaudan dissmissed everyone. Iron Jack got out second, and said to Salamander that he looked forward to seeing his strategy in action. The West Side of Mecha Galgen Gang Iron Jack (along with Bullets) traveled with Gevaudan to Salamander's hidden fort in some undisclosed location in the West. There he and Bullets argued for a bit on the quality of the monsters they sent out, but then Gevaudan ignored both of them. For the rest of the time, they acted as guards for Gevaudan and then observing the skills of the recruits from the Western side of the Mecha Galgen Gang. The Mecha Galagen Gang and the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters Alliance Iron Jack along with Smogton, Zeni Crazy and Bullets were seen standing besides Gevaudan as he was contacting Count von Lightning of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. He mainly just stood by and observed the conversation like Zeni Crazy. After the talk, Iron Jack was dismissed. Powers & Weapons * Enhanced Strength: Iron Jack is the strongest of the three robot gangsters, capable of even ripping trees off the ground and bending steel. * Wrecking Balls: Iron Jack can transform his hands into two giant wrecking ball-maces that he can use to box, punch or swing at his foes. * Flight: Iron Jack can fly at Mach 4 thanks to his jetpack. * Eye Lasers: Iron Jack can fire laser beams from his eye beams and can use them to aim at his opponents. * Shockwaves: Iron Jack can create some fairly big shockwaves by slamming his wrecking balls on the ground. * Enhanced Durability: Iron Jack has enhanced durability; being able to survive extreme pressure and force used against him. * Plasma Grenades: Iron Jack can cough up or spit out a barrage of plasma grenades from his mouth. * Flamethrower Chest: 'Iron Jack can fire out a large deadly stream of flames from his furnace-like chest. Trivia * Iron Jack was originally named "'Bombarder", which was his placeholder name. * Out of all the three gangster robots, his name was the most difficult to come up with. He had many other different names before finally settling down with "Iron Jack". Other original names were "Black Brutus", "Bomber Jack" and "Steel Jack". * Iron Jack is based off an old sketch of a robot Gallibon the Destroyer made back in 2010. The design was mean't to look reminiscent of old manga robots (particularly Tetsujin-28). His appearance was also based off of that of a rhino. * He is currently the only known member of the three Robot Gang to be capable of flight. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Low Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Robots Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)